Gallery: The Terrible Twos
Screenshots TerribleTwos-HiccupsProsthetic-1.JPG TerribleTwos-ToothlessTail-2.JPG TerribleTwos-Hookfang-3.JPG TerribleTwos-HookfangSnotlout1-4.JPG|"We gotta go back! I think you missed a branch!" TerribleTwos-AstridStormfly1-5.JPG TerribleTwos-AstridStormfly2-6.JPG TerribleTwos-AstridStormfly3-7.JPG TerribleTwos-AstridSnotlout1-8.JPG TerribleTwos-AstridSnotlout2-9.JPG TerribleTwos-TwinsBarfBelch-10.JPG The Terrible Twos title card.jpg TerribleTwos-FishlegsRear-11.JPG|"I'm fine. Just hanging out. It's not like I crashed or anything." TerribleTwos-FishlegsPants-12.JPG TerribleTwos-Fishlegs1-13.JPG TerribleTwos-Fishlegs2-14.JPG TerribleTwos-Fishlegs3-15.JPG TerribleTwos-Hicctooth1-16.JPG Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 4 Terrible Twos - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - HTTYD - How to train your dragon - Toothless - Chimuelo 2.mp4 snapshot 02.12 -2012.09.16 17.00.47-.jpg TerribleTwos-FishlegsToothles-17.JPG TerribleTwos-HiccupFishlegs1-18.JPG TerribleTwos-Fishlug1-19.JPG TerribleTwos-Fishlug2-20.JPG TerribleTwos-Fishlug3-21.JPG|"And something weird jumped out of the bushes. It was like a... flaming squirrel." TerribleTwos-Hicctooth4-24.JPG TerribleTwos-BerkForest1-25.JPG TerribleTwos-Hiccup1-26.JPG TerribleTwos-HicctoothTorch1-27.JPG TerribleTwos-HiccupTorch1-28.JPG TerribleTwos-HiccupTorch2-29.JPG TerribleTwos-Torch1-30.JPG Baby Torch - Terrible Twos.jpeg TerribleTwos-Arena1-31.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut1-32.JPG TerribleTwos-TuffnutFishlegs-33.JPG Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 4 Terrible Twos - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - HTTYD - How to train your dragon - Toothless - Chimuelo 9.mp4 snapshot 04.26 -2012.09.16 17.08.31-.jpg TerribleTwos-TuffnutTorch-34.JPG|"Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." TerribleTwos-TwinsTorch1-35.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut2-36.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut3-37.JPG TerribleTwos-Tuffnut4-38.JPG TerribleTwos-HiccupTorch3-39.JPG TerribleTwos-Astrid1-40.JPG TerribleTwos-Torch2-41.JPG TerribleTwos-HaddockHouse1-42.JPG TerribleTwos-HaddockHouse2-43.JPG TerribleTwos-HiccupTorch4-44.JPG TerribleTwos-StoickToothless1-45.JPG|"No, no, no! He's not staying here. I've got a one-dragon limit!" TerribleTwos-StoickToothless2-46.JPG TerribleTwos-StoickToothless3-47.JPG Fishfortorch.png TerribleTwos-Torch8-48.JPG Hiccup giving Toothless a basket of fish.jpg TerribleTwos-Toothless1-49.JPG Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 4 Terrible Twos - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - HTTYD - How to train your dragon - Toothless - Chimuelo 14.mp4 snapshot 05.46 -2012.09.16 17.14.40-.jpg TerribleTwos-Torch3-50.JPG TerribleTwos-HicctoothTorch2-51.JPG|"Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, do you?" Toothless no sharing bed.JPG TerribleTwos-Hiccup2-52.JPG TerribleTwos-BerkForest2-53.JPG TerribleTwos-BerkForest3-54.JPG Torch's Mother 16.png Torch's Mother 17.png Torch's Mother 19.png Torch's Mother 20.png Torch's Mother 22.png Torch's Mother 23.png Torch Mother - Terrible Twos.png Torch's Mother 26.png TerribleTwos-BerkForest4-56.JPG TerribleTwos-Toothless2-57.JPG TerribleTwos-Torch4-58.JPG TerribleTwos-HaddockHouse4-59.JPG TerribleTwos-Toothless3-60.JPG TerribleTwos-Arena2-61.JPG TerribleTwos-FishlegsAstrid-62.JPG TerribleTwos-Twins1-63.JPG TerribleTwos-BookofDragons1-64.JPG|"There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him." TerribleTwos-Fishlegs5-65.JPG TerribleTwos-FishlegsSnotlout-66.JPG TerribleTwos-MeasuringWingSpan-67.JPG|"Twenty inches for the wings." TerribleTwos-Fishlegs4-68.JPG TerribleTwos-ClawTest-69.JPG|"May I have the honor of administering the claw-test?" TerribleTwos-Twins2-70.JPG TerribleTwos-Twins3-71.JPG TerribleTwos-BookofDragons2-72.JPG|"Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels... The Eel-Reaction-Test!" TerribleTwos-EelTest1-73.JPG TerribleTwos-EelTest2-74.JPG TerribleTwos-EelTest3-75.JPG Eel.jpeg RoB - E4 Eel Eating Dragon.jpg Torch-dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk-33847703-833-511.png Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 4 Terrible Twos - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - HTTYD - How to train your dragon - Toothless - Chimuelo 19.mp4 snapshot 10.02 -2012.10.06 16.54.33-.jpg TerribleTwos-Toothless4-76.JPG TerribleTwos-Torch5-77.JPG TerribleTwos-HookfangSnotlout2-78.JPG TerribleTwos-Snotlout-79.JPG TerribleTwos-HookfangSnotlout3-80.JPG TerribleTwos-HookfangSnotlout4-81.JPG TerribleTwos-Twins4-82.JPG Gang With Torch in Terrible Twos.jpeg TerribleTwos-TyphoomerangSparks1-83.JPG TerribleTwos-Arena3-84.JPG TerribleTwos-Gang1-85.JPG|"Look at this burn mark." TerribleTwos-SnotloutAstrid-86.JPG TerribleTwos-Torch9-87.JPG TerribleTwos-Toothless5-88.JPG TerribleTwos-BrokenPencil-89.JPG TerribleTwos-TorchsSiblings-90.JPG Torch's Siblings 1.png Torch's Siblings 2.png Torch's Siblings 6.png Wild Boar 8.jpg Wild Boar 9.jpg Wild Boar 10.jpg Wild Boar 11.jpg Wild Boar 12.jpg Torch's Siblings 9.png Wild Boar 13.jpg Torch's Siblings 10.png Wild Boar 14.jpg Wild Boar 15.jpg Wild Boar 16.jpg Torch's Mother 2.png Torch's Mother 4.png Torch's Mother 5.png Wild Boar 19.jpg Wild Boar 20.jpg TerribleTwos-WildBoar-91.JPG Torch's Mother 6.png Torch's Mother 7.png Torch's Mother 8.png Torch's mother fire ring.JPG Torch's Mother 11.png TerribleTwos-TorchsMother2-92.JPG TerribleTwos-TorchsMother3-93.JPG TerribleTwos-GobberTorch-94.JPG TerribleTwos-Gobber1-95.JPG|"Dragons are complex creatures, Hiccup. They operate on many emotional levels. Me? I've only got the one." TerribleTwos-BlacksmithShop-96.JPG TerribleTwos-HiccupTorchGobber-97.JPG TerribleTwos-GobberToothlessTorch-98.JPG|"You want to dance, big boy? 'Cause I've got my dancing shoe on!" Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 4 Terrible Twos - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - HTTYD - How to train your dragon - Toothless - Chimuelo 22.mp4 snapshot 14.28 -2012.10.06 16.59.41-.jpg TerribleTwos-TyphoomerangSparks-99.JPG TerribleTwos-Gobber2-100.JPG TerribleTwos-Gobber3-101.JPG TerribleTwos-Gobber4-102.JPG|"My panpipes! Now I can get the band back together!" TerribleTwos-Toothless6-103.JPG TerribleTwos-Hicctooth2-104.JPG TerribleTwos-Hiccup3-105.JPG TerribleTwos-HiccupGobber-106.JPG|"Not Helping" TerribleTwos-ToothlessCove1-107.JPG TerribleTwos-ScorchMarks1-108.JPG TerribleTwos-ToothlessCove2-109.JPG TerribleTwos-ToothlessCove3-110.JPG TerribleTwos-HaddockHouse3-111.JPG TerribleTwos-Hiccup4-112.JPG TerribleTwos-Torch6-113.JPG TerribleTwos-ToothlessCove4-114.JPG RoB - E4 Heading To Berk.jpg Torch's Mother 29.png TerribleTwos-ToothlessCove5-115.JPG TerribleTwos-Arena4-116.JPG TerribleTwos-Snotlout2-117.JPG|"Then you won't have a dragon to ride, and if you don't have a Dragon to ride then you can't be the leader of the Dragon Academy! HA!" TerribleTwos-Astrid2-118.JPG TerribleTwos-Torch7-119.JPG TerribleTwos-Hiccup5-120.JPG TerribleTwos-ScorchMarks2-121.JPG TerribleTwos-TorchsMother4-122.JPG Torch's Mother 33.png Torch's Mother 35.png Torch's Mother 39.png Torch's Mother 40.png Torch's Mother 41.png Torch's Mother 42.png Torch's Mother 44.png Torch's Mother 46.png TerribleTwos-Tuffnut5-123.JPG|"He looks really mad." TerribleTwos-Gang2-124.JPG TerribleTwos-Astrid3-125.JPG TerribleTwos-FishlegsTorch-126.JPG TerribleTwos-TwinsTorch2-127.JPG|"I don't want it!" TerribleTwos-SnotloutTorch-128.JPG|"Just leave it, and let's get out of here." TerribleTwos-HiccupTorchSnotlout-129.JPG TerribleTwos-TorchsMother5-130.JPG TerribleTwos-Hiccup6-131.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 4 The Terrible Twos 1012.jpg Torch's Mother 47.png Torch's Mother 48.png TerribleTwos-Toothless7-132.JPG Torch's Mother 50.png Torch's Mother 51.png Torch's Mother 52.png TerribleTwos-TorchsMother6-133.JPG Torch's Mother 54.png Torch's Mother 55.png Hiccup toothless outrunning torch's mother.JPG TerribleTwos-Hicctooth3-134.JPG Torch's Mother 64.png Torch's Mother 67.png TerribleTwos-TorchsMother7-135.JPG Torch's Mother 73.png TerribleTwos-TorchsMother8-137.JPG Torch's Mother 77.png Torch's Mother 79.png Torch's Mother 81.png Torch's Mother 82.png Torch's Mother 83.png Torch's Mother 86.png Torch's Siblings 11.png Torch's Siblings 13.png Torch's Siblings 16.png Torch's Siblings 17.png Torch's Siblings 18.png Torch's Siblings 20.png Torch's family.JPG Typhoomerang.png TerribleTwos-Gobber5-139.JPG|"Ah. I wrote this just for the occasion." TerribleTwos-Gobber6-140.JPG Typhoomerang's scorched mark filled with flowers.png Site Navigation The Terrible Twos The Terrible Twos The Terrible Twos